


плохая жена

by Alyssa_Noble



Series: xmas on ice [5]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 05:57:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17197826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alyssa_Noble/pseuds/Alyssa_Noble
Summary: юра молча созерцал уделанную кухню, груды посуды и то, чему полагалось быть праздничным ужином.- пиздец нахуй блять, - глубокомысленно прокомментировал он.





	плохая жена

**Author's Note:**

> предновогодней кулинарной вакханалии посвящается

юра молча созерцал уделанную кухню, груды посуды и то, чему полагалось быть праздничным ужином.  
\- пиздец нахуй блять, - глубокомысленно прокомментировал он.

впервые в жизни юра решился встретить новый год не с дедушкой, а остаться на своей квартире в питере и провести этот вечер с отабеком. для них обоих этот год стал очень важным - после долгих блужданий вокруг да около природы их отношений (иногда в это оказывались вовлечены другие фигуристы - юра был уверен, что никифоров с кацуки просекли всё первыми, а джей-джей вообще был в курсе с самого начала) всё-таки выяснилось, что чувства взаимны, а у отабека они еще и на долговременной основе ("ну ты и жук, влюбиться и ходить так столько лет!" - одновременно восхищался и ужасался юра).

сразу вспоминалась их ночная поездка на байке, когда юра орал встречному ветру о том, что: "мой парень - отабек алтын!"  
надо сказать, что орал он недолго и быстро охрип, но кому надо, тот услышал.

отабек прилетал вечером тридцать первого - юра вознамерился встретить его в аэропорту, но тот мягко отказался, сказав, что гораздо быстрее доберется сам на такси.  
\- тем более, тебя наверняка кто-то узнает и захочет фото или автограф.  
\- это уже их проблемы, - юра мрачно посмотрел в ноутбук, где в окошке скайпа маячил сонный и лохматый отабек.  
\- несомненно, но я не хотел бы, чтобы мы провели новогоднюю ночь в аэропорту.  
\- ой, то есть тебя-то точно не узнают, мастер конспирации!  
\- я ниндзя, - показательно оскорбился отабек, - ассасин.  
\- лососин, - мстительно отозвался юра и вздохнул, - а мне что в это время делать прикажешь, сложить лапки и ждать? давай я хотя бы едой займусь, тазик оливье нам настрогаю.  
\- это было бы здорово, а то еда в самолётах… - отабек поморщился, - ну, сам знаешь.  
\- тогда договорились, - плисецкий зевнул, - а теперь спать, всем спать! особенно всяким казахам, у которых уже три часа ночи!  
\- пока, юра, скоро увидимся, - отабек улыбнулся и завершил звонок.

естественно, что для юры вариант ограничиться только оливье был читерским и вообще недостойным человека, воспитанного на постсоветском пространстве.  
шаблон про то, что в новогоднюю ночь количество еды должно превышать число гостей раз этак в десять, чтобы они потом не способны были расползтись по домам, прочно осел в его сознании.

заручившись советами дедушки, юра набросал меню: он сделает пару салатов, а на горячее запечет противень картошки и мясо в рукаве (отабек не любит рыбу). тортик опускаем, они ж фигуристы всё-таки, диету надо соблюдать.

к покупкам в гипермаркете он еще добавил два килограмма мандаринов, банку консервированных ананасов (юра пока смутно представлял, можно ли с ними что-то приготовить или лучше съесть так), три литра вишнёвого сока и пару бутылок шампанского. потом подумал и добавил еще одну бутылку - всё-таки он был продуманным русским человеком.

утром тридцать первого числа он встал в семь часов, на автомате едва не ушел на каток, но потом вспомнил, что сегодня выделил время исключительно для готовки.  
сверяясь с собственными корявыми записями, которые он делал под дедушкину диктовку, юра нарезал компоненты для салатов, убрал их в холодильник и сел чистить картошку, потом чертыхнулся, вспомнив, что сначала нужно было замариновать мясо.  
обмазав куриное филе оливковым маслом и смесью специй, юра еле-еле запихнул контейнер с ним в холодильник и вступил в неравный бой с двумя килограммами картошки.  
это оказалось тяжело - куда легче было откатать весь день под бдительным надзором якова и его: "еще раз, плисецкий".  
скрепя сердце, юра признал, что даже провести вечер в компании никифорова и кацудона ему не так мерзко, как чистить эти бесконечные грязные клубни.  
в конце концов, он начал представлять, что выковыривает глазки не картошке, а джей-джею, и дело пошло на лад.

юра промыл картошку, разрезал её на половинки и отварил до полуготовности, как втолковывал ему дедушка ("только не перевари её, юрочка, а то будет пюре!"), затем заполнил один противень картошкой, а на второй положил рукав с мясом. с помощью зажигалки и такой-то матери ему всё-таки удалось включить духовку, а потом и запихнуть туда противни. духовка у него была без таймера, поэтому пришлось поставить будильник на телефоне.

юра огляделся - кухня была завалена грязной посудой, но сил на то, чтобы помыть её "вотпрямщас" уже не было. с переменным успехом он попытался отмыть руки после картошки, но потом плюнул на это дело и решил устроить небольшой перерыв - как раз можно было проверить инстаграм и подписки на ютубе.  
тогда он еще и не подозревал, что всё закончится настоящей катастрофой.

в этом году юра катал произвольную под рондо каприччиозо сен-санса: музыку ему предложила лилия, и он, поворчав для вида, согласился.  
\- под неё уже катались все кому не лень!  
\- и лебединое озеро ставили уже миллион раз, - усмехнулась лилия, - умаляет ли это ценность произведения или попытки артиста его раскрыть?  
\- я ж всё-таки фигурист, а не бальник, - пробурчал юра вполголоса так, чтобы она не услышала.  
музыка ему понравилась сразу - лёгкая, стремительная, с неожиданными переходами, юра под неё просто летал на льду.

сейчас он рассудил так - пусть сегодня и нет тренировки, но повторить и отработать всё хотя бы мысленно необходимо. юра распутал наушники, воткнул их в телефон, поставил музыку на повтор и спустя пять минут отрубился.

проснулся он от того, что пахло палёным. даже не пахло - из кухни прямо-таки воняло гарью и можно было различить клубы дыма.  
неистово матерясь и едва не уронив телефон, юра метнулся в сторону кухни и чуть не задохнулся от едкого запаха. первым делом он вырубил духовку и приоткрыл окно, чтобы проветрить помещение. открыв духовку, юра застонал от разочарования - и мясо, и картошка превратились в куски чёрного несъедобного нечто.  
\- пизде-ец, - протянул он и посмотрел на часы. - НУ КАКОЙ ЖЕ ПИЗДЕЦ!  
отабек будет у него дома уже через час, если не меньше.

юра вцепился в волосы - времени оставалось мало и тут требовались решительные действия. первым делом нужно было уничтожить следы преступления - он сгрёб свой неудачный кулинарный эксперимент, и, подозрительно косясь на соседские двери, выкинул улики в мусоропровод.  
как будто почувствовав его настроение, позвонил дедушка.  
"ну только этого мне сейчас не хватало", - мысленно взвыл юра.  
\- ну как у тебя дела, юрочка?  
\- да всё хорошо, деда, - бодро соврал он. - салаты вот уже нарезал.  
\- а мясо-то замариновал? когда этот твой казах приезжает, успеешь ли сделать?  
\- мгм, - юра закашлялся, - мы, наверное, попозже есть сядем, ближе к десяти поставлю.  
\- ну смотри, не замори человека голодом, сам тоже поешь обязательно! и если что, звони мне, чем смогу - помогу.  
\- хорошо, деда, - покорно сказал он.  
до приезда отабека оставалось сорок минут - приготовить что-то новое он уже не успевал, но нужно было хотя бы прибраться.

\- у тебя что-то горело? - алтын уже в прихожей почуял неладное.  
\- не спрашивай, пожалуйста, - удрученно вздохнул юра.  
\- окей, не буду, - отабек внимательно посмотрел на него. - ты в порядке?  
\- да какое там, - плисецкий махнул рукой, - придется нам новый год встречать шампанским и ананасами.  
\- мда, тяжела жизнь простого фигуриста.  
\- я хотел приготовить нормальный ужин, правда.  
\- но что-то пошло не так?  
\- всё пошло не так, - юра с раздражением потер глаза, - зачморят тебя потом родственники - скажут, мол, плохую жену выбрал, готовить совсем не умеет.  
\- не то что бы это был главный критерий, - отабек усмехнулся и привлек его к себе. - ты так сильно только из-за этого расстроился?  
\- ну да. прости, бека, - плечи юры ссутулились, - наверняка это худший новый год в твоей жизни.  
\- юр, радость от нового года не измеряется количеством еды на праздничном столе, - отабек усмехнулся и взял его руки в свои. - главное, с кем ты его встречаешь.  
\- это ты сейчас так говоришь, а потом съешь меня с голодухи.  
\- покусаю, - многообещающе подтвердил отабек. - а вообще худший новый год мне уже жан-жак устроил, тут ты ему не соперник.  
\- а что он сделал?  
\- припёрся ко мне в стельку бухой и с бутылкой бурбона, потом орал гимн канады и вырубился на унитазе.  
\- да, мне до его уровня еще далеко, - посокрушался юра. внезапно его озарила идея и он схватил телефон, чтобы сделать важный звонок.

\- деда, с наступающим! - затараторил плисецкий. - мы тут с отабеком очень про… валились в плане еды, можно мы завтра к тебе махнём?  
выслушав ответ, юра тряхнул волосами и хитро посмотрел на отабека:  
\- ну что, поехали завтра к дедушке? он как раз еды на десятерых наготовил.  
\- так значит, это правда, - отабек задумчиво посмотрел на него, - типа москвичи в питер за хлебушком ездят, а тут наоборот, мы в москву пожрать приехали.  
\- да, деда, мы тогда завтра приедем! - сообщил в трубку юра. - да, голодные! всё будем! и холодец будем! давай, с новым годом, деда, я тебе завтра позвоню, как проснёмся!  
\- юра, я еще должен тебе сказать кое-что, - отабек перешел на драматический шепот, - я ненавижу холодец.  
\- я тоже, - вздохнул юра, - но деда уверен, что для фигуристов он очень полезен, в нём желатин там всякий для суставов.  
\- но я не хочу!  
\- надо, бека, надо, - наставительно сказал юра, - ты же хочешь понравиться моему дедушке?  
\- это самое жестокое испытание, которое мне когда-либо выпадало.  
\- будем страдать вместе, - ободрил его плисецкий.  
\- всё это только ради тебя, - скорбно покачал головой отабек, но в итоге не выдержал и улыбнулся. - иди сюда.

он обнял юру, а тот обвил его руками за шею. отабек порадовался, что он всё еще выше и сосредоточился на том, чтобы заправить юрины выбившиеся из хвоста волосы за ухо. юра по-кошачьи потёрся своим носом об его нос.  
\- я слышал, так целуются эскимосы, - шепотом сказал он.  
\- не знал, что ты эскимос, - таким же шепотом ответил ему отабек.  
\- с новым годом, бека.  
\- с новым годом, юра.


End file.
